Un hombre de otro mundo
by veroescritora18
Summary: Pequeño tributo a Doctor Who. Rose Tyler y el Doctor. Spoiler desde la primera a la cuarta temporada. Mi versión del final de su historia.


**Un hombre de otro mundo**

**Único capítulo y tributo tanto a la pareja como a la serie.**

Todavía recuerdo el día en que le conocí. Aquella mano que me había salvado la vida y que lo había echo después un millon de veces más. Un completo desconocido que se hacía llamar el Doctor. Alguien que cambió por completo mi vida. Un hombre de otro mundo que me robó el corazón. Enamorada por completo de él, no sólo del Doctor sino del hombre que se ocultaba bajo aquella capa. De aquel hombre solitario, el único que quedaba de ellos. Siempre solo. Siempre eterno. Me sentía por completo unida a él. Sentía que estábamos unidos por las estrellas. No podría haber vivido en un mundo en el que el no hubiese existido. Y después, me había quedado atrapada en ese mundo paralelo sin poder volverle a ver. Atrapada entre un muro de tiempo. El destino era cruel y manipulados.

Tiempo después me había reencontrado con el. Otra vez se nos daba una oportunidad...

Pero todo había acabado tan de repente, tan pronto y me veía obligada a volver a ese otro mundo que nunca había considerado mio. Ningún mundo ni planeta era ahora mi casa. Mi hogar ahora era el. La persona con la que compartir mi vida. Mi compañero de aventuras, mi compañero en todos los sentidos. No hay palabras en todo el universo para expresar lo que representaba el en mi existencia. Finalmente, y antes de que la brecha se volviese a cerrar, el me había dado un regalo, una parte de su ser, en parte humana que envejecería conmigo. Que viviría la vida que el no podía tener conmigo. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, a amarle tanto como a el. Pero el tiempo pasó tan rápido y yo no envejecía. Fue duro perder a mis padres y a su otro yo. Era la única que permanecía congelada. Temiendo quedar encerrada allí, sola. Le cuide hasta el último de sus días. Y entonces antes de que exhalar su ultimo suspiro el me lo dijo.

- No puedes morir Rose Tyler, el todavía te espera. El destino se aferra tanto a vosotros que no puedes morir. - me dijo mientras me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. - Se que para tí nunca fui el verdadero, pero te agradezco el amor que me mostraste, fui muy feliz contigo. Esta parte humana se alegra de haberte conocido, viajera.

- Pero ¿cómo? Porque tu envejeces y yo no, sigo sin entenderlo.

- Yo también me lo he preguntado un par de veces, y lo único a lo que he podido encontrar explicación es, que cuando la Tardis se metió dentro de tí, de alguna manera modificó tu ADN. Por eso no puedes envejecer. Por eso, las palabras Lobo Malo estuvieron allí desde el principio de todo. Era la señal que te llevaría por ese recorrido para llegar al final del camino.

- Pero ¿cómo se que vendrá a mi de nuevo? ¿Como se que volveré a verle? ¿Y si nunca llega?

- Cuando llegue la hora, volverás a casa. - y cerró los ojos para siempre.

De repente, tuve un presentimiento.

Besé su cabeza. Y salí corriendo de esa casa. Cogí el coche y pisé el acelerador.

* * *

Me encontraba en la Bahía del Lobo Malo. Esperé y esperé durante horas y días y meses, incluso años. Estuve esperando la señal, la señal de que los astros se volvían a juntar. Pero no pasó, no tenía nada que hacer, asique me construí una pequeña cabaña al lado del mar.

* * *

Y después de cincuenta años, cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, la oí. Oí aquel maravilloso sonido. El sonido de mi propio hogar. El sonido que me decía que volviera. El sonido que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo.

Salí corriendo de aquella cabaña con el corazón en un puño.

Poco a poco la cabina de policía de los años cincuenta fue apareciendo. Y cuando estuvo totalmente establecida la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba el. Con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Y entonces pude apreciar más de lo que había visto en mi vida. Más que mundos en guerra, mundos destruidos, mas que galaxias lejanas. Todo eso había sido el comienzo pero ya no me importaba. Porque para mí ahora se me abrían los ojos a un nuevo mundo, a un mundo lleno de el. El y yo juntos para siempre y en la eternidad.

Corrí hacie el y el hizo lo mismo.

Y después de tantos años, tantos milenios, tanta millones de años de separación, nos fundimos en un beso eterno.

Entonces partimos hacia las estrellas en busca de una nueva aventura.

Eternos para siempre.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el tributo a esta parejita y a esta serie que me tiene enamorada.**

**Tenía ganas de hacer mi propia versión del final de esta pareja.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Saludos**

**La canción con la que me inspiré es esta: watch?v=2qDKcQl3Nyk**

**Simplemente maravillosa.**


End file.
